


Disco Decepticon!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: skywarp, character: starscream, character: thundercracker, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fill from requiem_revista's <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=383962#t383962">promt here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Decepticon!

**Title:** Disco Decepticon!  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Skywarp, Thundercracker,  & Starscream  
 **Summary:** Fill from requiem_revista's [promt here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=383962#t383962).

 

**Disco Decepticon!**

 

Thundercracker felt more than heard his trine leader step up beside him. “Don’t ask,” he said, knowing the question that was coming.

“What the frag is he doing?” Starscream asked anyway.

Thundercracker sighed, watching Skywarp dip and twist and turn and bop along to the loud music, and under the colorful flashing lights Frenzy and Rumble had rigged. Other mechs lined the walls, laughing, jeering, applauding…

Starscream jabbed Thundercracker by way of demanding an answer, and the blue Seeker heaved another sigh. He sent a databurst **[link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42tXAzlsH5Y&feature=related) ** to Starscream, optics never leaving Skywarp’s waggling form. “He saw that, and decided he could do it better than some ‘squishy-made ground-kisser’. Don’t ask me how he convinced Soundwave’s little fraggers to help him.”

Starscream was quiet for a moment, then huffed. “That’s not even real. It’s CGI.”

“You think I didn’t try explaining that?”

“He didn’t care.”

“He didn’t care,” Thundercracker echoed, trying not to snicker as Skywarp struck a pose, one arm pointing up, pelvis thrust forward at a crazy angle, and held there as the music stopped. The lights refracted off his dark armor and the other Decepticons went wild with their cheering.

“He’s got to be using his antigravs to hold that,” Starscream muttered.

Thundercracker couldn’t help it. He snorted. Then chuckled. Then threw his helm back and laughed.

Only Skywarp.

Really.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
